Lullaby
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: A SongFic for Jack Johnson's Lullaby ft. Matt Costa. 1st SongFic, please bear with me! I accept flames! SongFic/OneShot


**Hello! I am bored, so I'm writing a SongFic/OneShot, to Jack Johnson's/Matt Costa's 'Lullaby'. It stars 4 OCs named Alex, Lils, Bridge, and Saffy .**

**Basic Information**

Name (full): **Alexandria Rosa Bennett**

Birthday: **19 June**

Age: **16 and a half**

Appearance: **pop tower. com / spencer – locke . htm (no spaces)**

Personality: **Outgoing, Neat, Athletic, Playful, Nice**

Any Additional Information: **Dating Logan Mitchell**

**-Special Information-**

BTR Boy: **Logan**

How do you know the boys: **Friends with them from Minnesota.**

Bedroom: home - designing. com/ 2009/ 03/ teen- room- design- set- 6- random (no spaces)

…

Name (full): **Lilianna Marie Romanos**

Birthday: **10 February**

Age: **17**

Appearance: **coolspotters. com /actresses / daniella - monet (no spaces)**

Personality: **Shy, Neat, Halfway between Lazy/Athletic, Playful, Nice**

Any Additional Information: **Dating Kendall Knight**

**-Special Information-**

BTR Boy: **Kendall**

How do you know the boys: **Friends with Alex**

Bedroom: **http : / www. home-designing. com/ 2008 /12 /bunk - beds - and - lofts  
>(No Spaces) (second bedroom down)<strong>

…

Name (full): **Bridgette Jordan Edwards**

Birthday: **8 April**

Age: **16**

Appearance: **beautyriot . com/celebrities/arielle-kebbel/photo-arielle-kebbel-romantic -curly-brunette-updo-pid6481** **(NO SPACES)**

Personality: **Shy, Neat, Athletic, Nice, Serious**

Any Additional Information: **Sapphire's older sister by exactly one year. Dating James Diamond.**

**-Special Information-**

BTR Boy: **James**

How do you know the boys: **Friends with them in Minnesota.**

Bedroom: **(See Sapphire's bedroom. IN PURPLE)**

…

Name (full): **Sapphire Georgia Edwards**

Birthday: **8 April**

Age:** 17**

Appearance: ** teemix. aufeminin. com/star /photo- 44415-emily-browning. Html (no spaces)**

Personality: **Outgoing, Neat, Athletic, Grouchy (occasionally), Playful.**

Any Additional Information: **Bridgette's younger sister by exactly one year. Dating Carlos Garcia.**

**-Special Information-**

BTR Boy: **Carlos**

How do you know the boys: **Friends with them from Minnesota.**

Bedroom: **www .pbteen. com/ shop/teen- rooms/girls-bedroom -furniture/bubble-bedroom/ (NO SPACES)**

…

_When you're so lonely lying in bed  
>Night's closed its eyes but you can't rest your head<br>everyone's sleeping all through the house  
>you wish you could dream but forgot to somehow<em>

…

I rolled over in my bed, listening to the rain on the roof. I can _never _get to sleep when it's raining. I sighed, and sat up. I turned on my bedside lamp, and picked up my book, 'Someone Like You' by Sarah Dessen. I put my earphones and listened to my boyfriend's voice in our duet, 'Just Dream'. I wish I could. I was fifteen minutes into the book, when my phone rang.  
><em>"Alex?" <em> Someone said, before I could get a word in.  
>"Logan?"<br>_"Alex, babe? I'm sorry for calling you at this ti-"  
><em>"It's okay, I couldn't get to sleep,"  
><em>"Oh. Well, sorry you can't get to sleep. Hey, I was wondering… what would you do if I asked you to marry me in a year,"<br>_"Logan? Are you proposing to me?"  
><em>"Yeah…I guess. So, what do you say?"<br>_"Oh my god! Logan! Yes!" I gasped.  
>"When will I get a ring?"<br>_"How 'bout now?"  
><em>"What?"  
><em>"Turn around,"<em> he said. I turned around, and saw Logan on my balcony, kneeling with a small box in is hand.

…

_Sing this lullaby to yourself  
>Sing this lullaby to yourself<br>And if you are waiting, waiting for me  
>Know I'll be home soon darling I guarantee<br>I'll be home Sunday just in one week_

…

"I want him to come home. **NOW!**" I screeched at Gustavo Rocque through my cell.  
>"<strong>TOO BAD!<strong> The leader of the monkey-dogs is STAYING across the country FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" he shouted, before hanging up. I sighed, my curly brown hair bouncing around my face. I sighed. I wouldn't see my boyfriend until Sunday. I sat back on my bed, as I looked at my clock. I'd been talking (well, arguing) to Gustavo for over three hours. I pulled out and lay down on my bed. I rolled over and looked at the yellow cupboards. I got up and walked over, my eyes clouding up. I opened one of the yellow doors and looked at the picture of me and Kendall (sorry, bad grammar, Kendall and I). I pulled it off, Blu-Tack still stuck on the side of the door. I felt the tears fall, as I kissed the top of my boyfriend's blonde head.  
><em>'That you're looking for a boyfriend<br>I see that  
>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that<br>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<br>Is your boyfriend  
>Can't fight that<br>Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you done before<br>All I really want is to be your  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend'<br>_I grabbed my cell just in time.  
><em>"Lils?"<br>_"Kendork?" I blubbed.  
><em>"Lils, have you been crying? Are you okay? Was it Gustavo? I'm <em>SO _sorry! I was in the midst of an interview and photo shoot, and didn't keep track of the time! Don't cry Lils, don't you cry...I'm sorry, Lilianna," _he said.  
>" I'skay (It's okay)," I blubbed.<br>_"No babe, it's not! Listen to me. I get home on Sunday at midday. Before then, I want you to spend time with the guys and girls. Make sure they take you to places like the amusement park, because time will pass quicker than you realise, and then I'll be home! I'll call you everyday, everynight, and I'll tuck you in every night on the phone,' _he chuckled.  
>"Okay. Luvoo," I mumbled.<br>_"I love you too,"_

**...**

_And sing this lullaby to yourself  
>Sing this lullaby to yourself<br>Lullaby, I'm not nearby  
>Sing this lullaby to yourself<br>Don't you cry, no don't you cry  
>Sing this lullaby to yourself<em>  
><strong>...<strong>

"I HATE YOU SAPPHIRE!" I screamed at my younger sister, slamming the door in her face. For what seemed like the hundredth time this week, she'd followed me and my friends around school. I climbed up the ladder to my bed, and reached into one of the basketball hoops. I took out my iPhone 4, and rang James.  
><em>"Hello?"<br>_"Oh, you don't have caller ID for your own girlfriend?"  
><em>"No I don't. What's the problem?"<br>_"How do you know I have a problem?"  
><em>"You always call me when you have a problem or you want to go somewhere. And you sound stressed,"<br>_"Well, whenever I hang out with my friends, Saffy likes to follow us around. I didn't mind it at first, but now it's really starting to annoy me. I've told my mom, but she says I shouldn't be selfish. Now I'm asking you. How can I get my own space?"  
><em>"Spend some time with your sister when it's just the two of you, she loves you and needs to be close to her older sister. She may be feeling left out and by spending time with her, she'll start to be more reasonable. Remind how much she loves spending time with her own friends too and how she wouldn't want you there all the time either,"<br>_"When did you become a shrink?" I teased.  
><em>"When I became your boyfriend," <em>he teased back.  
>"Thanks, though James," I whispered.<br>_"You're welcome, Bridge," _he said, hanging up. I lay back, and went and sat down on the chair underneath my loft.

**...**

_Cause when I arrive dear it won't be that long  
>No it won't seem like anytime that I've been gone<br>It ain't the first time it won't be the last  
>Won't you remember these words to help the time pass?<br>_**...**

"I HATE YOU SAPPHIRE!" my sister screamed, slamming the door in my face. My eyes clouded up, and I ran to my room. I climbed up the ladder to my bed and reached under my pillow. I took my phone out and lay on my back.  
><em>"Carlos Garcia loves Sapphire Edwards, Carlos speaking, over,"<br>_"Sapphire Ed-*hic*-wards loves -*hic*- Carlo-*hic*"  
><em>"Carlos Garcia is wondering why his girlfriend is hiccuping,over,"<br>_"*hic* Saffy's sister *hic* was being *hic* mean, over,"  
><em>"Saffy, why was she being mean,over,"<br>_"Bridgette exploded at me for an unknown reason. Over,"  
><em>"I'm sorry, Sapphire. Do you want a hug? Over,"<br>_"Yes *hic* please,"  
><em>"VIRTUAL HUG!"<br>_"I *hic* love you, crazy man! Over,"  
><em>"Love you too, crazy girl! Over and out,"<br>_I smiled, and wiped my eyes. I took out _Little Women _and continued reading. The door opened a smidge.  
>"Knock, knock!"<br>"Hey Bridge. I thought you hated me," I said to the girl at the door. She smiled, and walked over to my bed. She climbed up the ladder and lay down on my bed next to me, looking up at my Big Time Rush poster on the ceiling.  
>"I miss them, y'know," she whispered.<br>"I can't wait for them to come back from their trip," I mumbled. She rolled over, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which I quickly wiped off, making us both laugh.  
>"I'm sorry for being a biatch of a sister," she said.<br>"It's okay. We're both biatches sometimes," I giggled.  
>"I miss Carlos," I said, my eyes going cloudy again. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, which Bridge wiped off.<br>"It's okay. I miss James. But they're both going to be home soon," she told me, as a few more tears rolled free.  
>"You don't have to wait any more!" two voices said in unison. We both sat up straight.<br>"James!"  
>"Carlos!"<p>

**...**

_So when you're so lonely lying in bed  
>Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head<br>Everyone's sleeping all through the house  
>You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow<br>Sing this lullaby to yourself  
>Sing this lullaby to yourself<br>Sing this lullaby, sing this lullaby  
>Sing this lullaby to yourself <em>

**...**

**Okay, that was my first SongFic, so please bear with me! I do accept flames!**


End file.
